Golden Sun: Not Alone
by Datenma
Summary: Hama has just died and Ivan tries to cope with the loss of his elder sister. What happens when Isaac comes to comfort him? Shonen-ai! R&R!


Golden Sun: Not Alone

By: Padfoot-chan

I felt like writing an angst/romance story with Ivan for some reason. So I might as well dedicate this to one of my best friends, Shelley. What happened to her rather affected my writing lately but most of the stories that I wrote during the time never made it off the ground. Right now I am in a little Golden Sun mode so I might as well write a Golden Sun story for her since she is sort of into it as well (even though she got stuck in Goma Cave). This is probably going to turn into a one-shot because I need to make more of those.

Warning: Shonen-ai warning as always…Ivan is a little mean to Robin in this because of what happens at the beginning but they are the main couple in this. There might be a bit of Felix/Picard hints in this as well, but there are a lot of stories on that couple and not enough of Robin/Ivan.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Golden Sun characters or Golden Sun.

  
Read and Review please ^^ and it just hit me that the "Not Alone" thing is in Gothika. Whoa ^_^. 

It happened so suddenly. After we returned from Mars Lighthouse to find Haidia Village destroyed, we rebuilt it and a week later, a messenger from my sister's temple came to deliver an important letter addressed to me from Hama.

Dear Ivan,

                If you are reading this letter, my dear brother, that means that I am already gone. I was very ill the last time we were together but more important things were going on around us and I could not pull you from your destiny. Your friend Robin noticed that I had fallen ill at the time and confronted me before the four of you set out for Jupiter Lighthouse. He wanted to help me but both of us knew there was nothing anyone could do to heal me from this ailment. Robin cares for you deeply, Ivan, I want you to know that. I wish that we could have spent more time together but there was no time for that. You have grown into such a fine young man and I am very proud of you. Our parents would have been proud of you as well. Please do not feel remorse for my death. I have a feeling that you are going to gain something more important than what you lost in the end, dear brother.

Hama

I do not understand what she meant by her last words in the letter but right now, I cannot help but grieve over her death, even though she told me that I should not. After I read the letter to the others, Robin offers to Teleport me to Lama Temple where my sister is now buried.

Robin…He knew about Hama being sick in Contigo…why didn't he tell me about her illness while we were still with her? I could have stayed behind in Contigo to take care of her, or at least I could have gotten to know her a little better. I know nothing about her and now I never will get to know anything about her.

"Why didn't you tell me…?" I whisper making him stop. Felix, Picard, Jenna, and Gerald are sitting in the room with us but I do not care what they think about this. Robin is the only one… I turn my deep violet eyes to Robin's pale blue ones as tears stream down my cheeks, "Why didn't you tell me that my sister was dying, Robin? She was my sister. Why did you just let her die like that without telling me?" I rise to my feet, letting the letter fall to the wooden floor.

"Hama did not want me to tell you," explained Robin after a slight pause. I can tell he wants to help me, that he kept this from me because he did not want to cause me any pain but I cannot stop myself now. I have no more family left in the world anymore, "She did not want you to dwell on her death, Ivan."

I shake my head violently, tossing my dirty blonde hair from side to side, "You should have told me, Robin! I trust you. I thought that you were my friend." Robin jumps, something passing over his face and his emotions wash over me, adding to my pain.

"I am your friend, Ivan…" he whispers, eyes downcast as he tries to touch me with his hand. I shake him off, taking a step away from him, more tears rushing down my face.

"No, you're not!" I yell at him before storming out of the room, the others staring after me.

I hurry up the stairs as Felix asks Robin if he is all right. I open the door to my room, close it shut behind me and drag my feet along the floor until I reach my bed. I fall forward, grabbing my pillow and burry my face in the soft, cool fabric.

I am such a jerk. Robin is always there for me. He has risked his life for me so many times; he saved my life so many times during our travels. Robin helped me when no one else would even look at me because of my powers. I should go apologize to him for what I said but I cannot even lift my head from my pillow.

He must hate me now, for the way I just talked to him, for the way that I acted. There was something else. My empathic powers are usually immune to other Energists' emotions and can block their emotions out most of the time but I cannot block out strong emotions, especially if those emotions are directed at me. However, it felt as if I had…broken Robin's heart or something. As if I had just taken everything he ever wanted away from him.

I try to dry my tears as I hear voices outside my door. It sounds like Robin and Felix arguing about something with each other. I hear a loud bang as someone slams against my door, startling me and then Felix yells, "Get in there and apologize for whatever you did!"

There is a knock on my door soon after this and Robin whispers through the door, "Can…I come in?"

"…Yes." The door creaks open and Robin slips into my room, a bruise forming on his left cheek. He closes the door behind him and timidly makes his way through the room until he is a few feet from my bed. He looks scared, like I could easily shatter his world into a million pieces with my next words.

I always held Robin in the highest regards. He is strong, he is brave…he can overcome anything if he wanted to so how is it that I am the one person who has the ability to bring this vulnerable side of him to the surface?

I can feel his nervousness wash over me like a tidal wave. It makes me nervous as well but my mind keeps going back to Hama's letter. She had spoken to Robin about her illness but not to me. She would trust Robin with that personal information but not me. Her own brother. I should be mad at Hama instead of Robin, but I cannot be mad at her because she is gone and I am truly alone now.

A fresh new wave of tears spill out from my eyes and I turn away as Robin moves forward, hand outstretched to place a comforting hand on my shoulder but he stops himself before he can touch me. He pulls his hand back and turns his head to the side, finding the floor very interesting before he closes his pale blue eyes tightly.

"I am sorry, Ivan. I should have told you about Hama's illness when I first found out about it when we were in Contigo." he whispered, "But I thought that…no…I just did not want you to experience the pain of lose. I knew there was nothing healing could have done for Hama. I hoped that I could protect you from the pain of losing her; protect you from this sadness, even if it was only for a while longer.

It was selfish of me, really. I wanted you to be happy because…that seems to be the only time that I am happy anymore."

I look up at him through my tears, confused by his words, "Robin…you have nothing to apologize for." I whisper when he does not say anything more, "Even if you had told me that Hama was ill, it would not have changed anything for the better. She still would have died in the end."

"Yes, but you could have stayed in Contigo with her to get to know her more." I smile bitterly to myself. Great minds think alike. I have been spending way too much time with Robin. That does not seem like such a bad idea, though.

"Yes, but you needed me to get into Jupiter Lighthouse, remember?" I ask hiccoughing softly, "And I fought with you against Karst and Agatio. Do you think that you could have survived that fight without me even if you had somehow managed to even Jupiter Lighthouse?"

Robin shook his head solemnly; "I doubt that I could have even gotten out of Vault without you, Ivan." He seemed to struggle with his next words, "I do not know if saying this would be proper but I have been meaning to tell you. I…need you, Ivan. I see that now."

I blink, not knowing what he means, "What do you mean, Robin?" Robin smiled meekly.

"I suppose that it is all that important right now…" He massages his left cheek, "Are you all right?"

"I am sorry, Robin…" I whisper slowly, making him pause in his movements, "I should not have acted the way I did downstairs. Hama was the only one that I had left. At least when she was alive I could say that I had a big sister out there, no matter how many miles separated us. I do not wish to go back to Master Hammet and Lady Layana…for my own reasons but Hammet Palace was the only place that I ever called home.

I am alone now. I have lost my entire family in under three months."

Hama had told me that our mother died when she gave birth to me and our father died a year later after he got pneumonia, oddly enough after he delivered me to Haidia Village. I had hoped they were still alive, perhaps living somewhere in Weiard where I would be able to visit them once we lit the Mars Lighthouse. However, those hopes were quickly dashed among the rocks.

Robin had comforted me when we went to bed that night. I had put up a brave face when Hama first told me the news about our parents but somehow he knew what even my own sister did not. He always surprises me like that, though.

Robin seems to always be there for me. Mary is nice to me and all but I am more of just a little kid to her rather than anything else. Gerald? We are more of allies than anything else and we argue too much about trivial things for us to consider each other friends. He teases me a lot too. Mainly about how I am always agreeing with whatever Robin says, is it my fault that Robin usually turns out to be right? Gerald would never consider comforting me.

However, Robin… We clicked right when we first met back in Vault all those months ago. I have never really had many friends before this, because my Psynergy seems to push people away, scare them because I can sense their emotions, read their most private thoughts. I thought it was a curse for so many years but Robin made me see my powers as a gift rather than a curse. It is odd how one person can change my thoughts in such a sort time. That is Robin for you, though.

Robin shakes his head now, finally working up enough courage to walk over to my bedside and sit on the edge of the straw mattress, "You have nothing to apologize for, Ivan. I went through the say thing when I though my father died in that storm all those years ago. What you are feeling is…perfectly normal and you are taking it rather well all things considered."

I smirk in spite of myself and dry my tears again, "I think that you have been spending too much time with Kraden, Robin. You are starting to sound like a Psychiatrist or something." I tease him. Robin sticks his tongue out at me, almost playfully. He does not usually goof around, well, he has never found much time to do so but he usually finds enough time to cheer me up whenever I am down. I do not suppose now would be an exception to our unwritten rules.

"Yes, well, he may be old and a little…eccentric, but he could have some useful information to us. He is studying Alchemy still and as Energists, we might as well learn a little bit of it ourselves," he says, pushing his bangs out of his eyes, "Not that I enjoy spending time in his house. I wish that you would come with me sometime, that way I would not be alone in his house in case he were to try something."

I choke back an indignant sound before I punch him lightly in the shoulder, "Robin! That is so…" I do not finish my sentence as we both break out into laughter at the thought. We remain like this for a few minutes before we finally calm down. I sigh deeply and smile at him, "You do not really mean that, do you?"

"Sure I do, he may be old but if he were to catch me off guard…" Robin trailed off as he smiled down at me, his pale blue eyes sparkling with mirth. I blush under his gaze and clear my throat.

"Is your offer still open, Robin?" He looks confused for a moment so I explain, "Teleporting me to Lama Temple to see Hama's gravesite. Can you take me there now? I would like to say my goodbyes to my sister."

Robin smiles and nods, "Just let me get my sword and we can get going."

Even though the elemental lighthouses have been lit, dangers are still abound all over Weyard. Be it from monsters still under the control of the Psynergy stones from the eruption of Mt. Aleph or bandits whom roam the lands praying upon unsuspecting travelers. Therefore, we still have to be prepared for a battle whenever we travel.

I lean over the side of my bed and pull my sword from under a cloth I used to hide the weapon. I never thought that I would have to pick it up again but I am glad that I kept it with me now. I slip off my bed and pull on my soft leather boots before grabbing my green cloak and wrapping it around my shoulders.

Robin enters my room again, this time wearing his armor, his sword scabbard and his glove and boots, "Are you ready to go?" I nod and he holds his hand out for me. I take it and he closes his eyes, holding out his free hand.

_Teleport._

We reappear outside of Lama Temple, standing on the wooden bridge in the middle of the courtyard. I see a lone grave maker near the waterfall and hurry over to the stone slab, ignoring the angry protests of some monks as I nearly run into one of the them. When I near the water's edge I hop onto a stone in the center of the pond and pause as I catch a glimpse of myself in the water. I look dreadful. My eyes are red from all the tears that I have shed and my hair is a mess, sticking up in odd places.

I hear a footstep on the grass behind me and turn around to see Robin, my heart skipping a beat at the sight of him. It has never done that before. He looks so serious right now, a stoic expression plastered on his handsome face. However, his eyes betray what he is really feeling, that he is truly sad.

"Do you want me to wait in Lama Temple? The monk that has succeeded your sister wishes to speak with me for some reason. I could wait in there if you want to be alone." I smile at his thoughtful words and shake my head slowly.

"I would like for you to stay with me, if you do not mind, that is…" He returns my smile.

"The monk can wait." I jump onto the other water bank and Robin follows me to Hama's grave marker. The dirt is fresh so it must have only just happened recently. I kneel next to the stone slab and run my fingers along the words engraved in the gray stone.

"Robin…why do people have to die?" I whisper after a long, comfortable silence had fallen between us. He seems startled by this question but he thinks about it carefully.

"Well, I suppose that…it has to happen eventually, even Lemurians die once their lifespan expires." he tires but he is not satisfied with the answer he gave me. I did not really expect him to answer me, though. It is nice of him to try. "Maybe you have to look at that old saying, when one life ends, another begins."

  
"When one life ends," I whisper back to him, "another begins, eh? Thank you, Robin. I have never really properly thanked you from always being there for me, always comforting me when I needed it, even though you did not really have to. You have always helped me when I needed someone and you have risked your life for me a countless number of times in the past."

He hesitates for a moment, fidgeting with his gloves before he kneels on the ground next to me, "I do all of that because I care for you, Ivan." He bites his bottom lip for a moment, glances around the area before turning me so that I am facing him, "I think that I might even…love you."

"Robin…?" I am cut off by Robin leaning forward and pressing his lips against mine. Is this what Hama meant in her letter to me? She already had the ability to see the future so maybe she saw this in it. I do not care anymore! I threw my arms around Robin's neck and kiss him back, maybe a little too forcefully. We fall back onto the grass but continue to kiss each other until the last possible moment. We break apart for air but keep our eyes on each other, "I think I love you too, Robin."

He smiles at me and kisses my forehead. Well…I guess I am not alone anymore, not as long as I am with Robin. I finally have someone to be with. I rest my head on his chest and he casts another Teleport to return us to Haidia. Lama Temple will have to wait for us another day. Today belongs to us. Just me and Robin…

-La Fin-

My first story that I actually finished! I am just so darn proud of myself.

  
Alex: ^^ So I am, this calls for a celebration. What do you want to do?

Go to Anime Pavilion and get that Sora model, come on Alex, you're driving me. ^_^ I hope that everyone enjoyed this. Maybe I might make a Felix/Picard one if everyone thinks I might be able to pull it off. Oh, and the reason Felix punched Robin was because he thought that Robin did "something" to Ivan and he was just being protective. Picard suggested it XD


End file.
